mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
An Almost Perfect Dinner
An Almost Perfect Dinner is the 28th episode of My Candy Love - High School Life and the 28th episode over all (29th if you count the Demo). It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary The episode starts with your Candy waiting for her crush with Leigh and Rosalya at the cafe. She worries that he is taking too long. When he finally arrives however, he shows up with Priya, revealing to be involved with her, which Rosalya and Leigh approve of. Depending on the guy, different girls will come to encourage your Candy. She then wakes up to realize it was a nightmare. The day afterwards, she tries to ask her guy to the restaurant that Rosa has picked out. Amber has also shown to receive a new look, cutting all her hair and changing her outfit at the same time. Failing, she goes with Iris, Melody and Priya to the shops. The next day, Candy questions her guy for their feelings with Priya, each saying that they had only just met, and apologizing if they had angered her. After this, Alexy approaches Candy asking her about her relationship with her guy, which she will deny anything. When going into class, her guy will sit next to her. Afterwards, Candy will finally ask him to the restaurant which he will say yes to. When Candy tells Rosa, Rosa shows great delight, and offers to pay for her dress. Candy goes home to ask for her parents permission to go out on Saturday, which they say they will think about. The next day, Rosa asks Candy if she has gotten permission, which Candy will say that she will find out, but thinks she will be allowed to go. Depending on choices, she may go on a run with Kentin, which will lead to a day with the Principal, Castiel, Ken and their dogs. When Candy gets home, she asks her parents again for her to go out on Saturday, and they deny her permission. Desperate to go and finally spend time with her guy, she pretends to be sick on the Saturday when her parents go to visit Agatha, and sneaks out. Candy, Leigh, Rosa and her guy have a good time, and he decides to walk Candy home. Beforehand, Rosa disturbs Candy with the thought of a goodnight kiss. When Candy and her guy reach her home however, her parents are home, wanting her guy to stay away, and grounding Candy for a month. On the Monday, she has a small awkward conversation with her guy (Nathaniel and Armin will be together, Lysander and Castiel will be together, and Kentin will be alone. if you are with either pair, the boy you are not with will start the conversation with you). she then hear a school announcement to assemble at the gym for the Event, however want to find Peggy. Unable to find her, Candy then goes on her way to the gym, but then runs into her guy. After a conversation and apologizing for her dad's behavior, her guy kisses her passionately. You can find the guys in these areas for the final Illustrations: Nathaniel: Library Castiel: Garden Lysander: hall outside the Science Room Armin: Science Room Kentin: Locker Room Quest Items Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode28-Lysander.jpeg Illustration-Episode28-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode28-Castiel.jpeg Illustration-Episode28-Nathaniel.jpeg Illustration-Episode28-Armin.jpeg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 28 (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your love’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1: Hesitation... PART 2: Candy (finally) takes action! ---- S U M M A R Y ---- P A R T 1 Hesitation... ---- In this episode, you can only unlock one illustration at a time. This will depend on your boyfriend, your L’o’M with him, as well as your dialogue choice. Priya’s arrival was a total shock! It’s time to regroup and to concentrate on the essential: your love story. For this, you will have to get over your fears... Special note about replays: In this episode, there is a new function for the single episode replays that gives you the opportunity to replay the episode with the “boyfriend” of your choice. This is convenient, as you can explore all the routes of the episode, but also to try to collect all the illustrations! ➜ It's time to go to school! You will have to face this new day... ➜ Go look for Amber. Before finding your worst enemy, you will have to talk to several other characters: Castiel, Nathaniel, but also Nina, who is acting even weirder than usual. ➜ Talk to Rosa about Priya's reaction. Before talking to Rosa about your impression of Priya, you will have to talk to Alexy and have helped Kim (see next objective). ➜ Find Kim's protractor. The protractor can be found in the locker room, on the floor near the showers. ➜ Find Kim and return her protractor. You will find Kim after having talked to Rosa, as well as Armin. ➜ Go shopping with Iris, Melody and Priya. This objective isn’t mandatory, but if you choose to go to town with the girls, you may be rewarded later... ➜ Go home and elaborate a strategy to launch the restaurant invitation. Go home to think. ➜ Spend some time with Nathaniel / Castiel / Lysander / Armin / Kentin. The boy that has your heart is in the main hallway. Don’t miss out! ➜ Go get your history class things from your locker. Remember that your locker is in the Hallway 2. ➜ Go to history class. Go to Classroom B. ---- P A R T 2 Candy (finally) takes action! ---- ➜ Enough hesitation! Leave the school and invite the boy you like to the restaurant. After talking with Priya, you will have to go to the courtyard to invite your “crush” to the restaurant. ➜ Go to the Clothes Shop. A surprise awaits! For those of you who agreed to go jogging with Kentin, it’s a good idea to buy a new pair of sneakers. Note: This jogging session is automatically proposed to all Candygirls that chose to go out with Kentin. For those who have a different crush, if you went on a picnic with Kentin in episode 27 and he invited you to go running, you will still go running with him in episode 28. ➜ Ask your parents if you can go out Saturday. Go home and try to persuade your parents! ➜You are late! Hurry up and get to school! Thankfully, you’re not the only one who is late. ➜ Go quickly to science class. You shouldn’t upset Ms. Delanay! ➜Find Nathaniel / Castiel / Lysander / Armin / Kentin. You will have to talk to Alexy, but also with Kim, Peggy or Kentin to find your crush in the courtyard. ➜ Return to the hallway. Go to the second hallway, you will automatically be redirected outside the high school. ➜ Go eat at home. Take the long way home in order to enjoy your free time. ➜ Go to the park. For those of you that are meeting up with Kentin, it’s time to exercise. For those of you who went on the picnic with Kentin in episode 27 but have a different crush, you can take advantage of the nice weather to make new… Unexpected encounters! ➜ Convince your parents to let you go out. To achieve this, you will have to validate the next objective. ➜ Go get bread in town. You will have to go to the shops area to find fresh bread and then return home. ➜ Go to the bus stop to go to the restaurant. After paying $10 for the bus ticket, you will automatically arrive at the restaurant chosen by Rosa. ➜ Go back to school. ➜ Bring coffees for Amber, Li and Charlotte. This objective is only for those who decided to surrender to Charlotte’s blackmail. For others, you will need to go back and forth several times so that Amber’s posse finally leaves the front of the school. ➜ Try to find Rosa. You will have to talk with your crush: In classroom A, for Castiel and Lysander. In the student council room for Nathaniel and Armin. In the library for Kentin. You will then talk with Alexy on the second floor without running into Rosa. You will then have to go to class without being able to talk to her. ➜ Go to class. Go to Classroom B. ➜ Ask Peggy why she hasn't published her article. You will pass by many people... Melody, Violette, Priya, Amber and even Ms. Delanay, but Peggy is as impossible to find as Rosa. It’s after seeing all these characters that you will be able to unlock the final dialogue with your crush! ---- That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 29! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Nathaniel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Castiel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. Jealous? I couldn't care less. | anC = }} | anB = | anC = C. I bet. It’ll do him some good. }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = C. (I’m going to escape to the bathroom and compose myself.) }} | anB = B. (Don't say anything) (spend $40) }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. Well, I'm not a writer or a musician, so... | anC = }} | anC = }} ---- 'Lysander' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. To be honest, she scares me sometimes. I think you should be firmer with her. | anC = }} | anC = C. Was that a quote by Victor Hugo? }} | anB = | anC = C. Huh? Uh, yes, this is perfect. }} }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Alexy' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Armin' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. That’s a good idea! While waiting for the server to come... | anC = C. That’s a joke, right? }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anC = C. (I walked towards him without making a sound.) }} ---- 'Kentin' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Iris' | anB = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Li' | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Charlotte' | anB = }}---- 'Rosalya' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = B. (Kick her under the table.) (- with Leigh) | anC = C. (Laugh to play down the situation.) (- with Kentin) }} | anB = | anC = }} }} | anB = | anC = C. I don't think that Nathaniel wants to talk about clothes... }} | anB = }} ---- 'Melody' | anB = }}---- 'Violette' | anB = }}---- 'Kim' | anB = | anC = }}---- 'Priya' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Nina' | anB = | anC = }} Trivia Bloopers *Candy can be seen wearing the same outfit from the dinner date to school for the illustration even though she just wore the outfit a day or so before, which makes it appear as though she hasn't changed her clothes since the dinner date. Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index